cpscovedalefandomcom-20200214-history
CPS-Covedale- Mrs. Campbell's Wiki
Covedale01.png|5130 Sidney Road Covedale03.jpg|5130 Sidney Road Covedale04.jpg|5130 Sidney Road Covedale10.jpg|5130 Sidney Road Covedale06.jpg|5130 Sidney Road Covedale08.jpg|5130 Sidney Road Welcome to the CPS-Covedale Wiki SCIENCE AND SOCIAL STUDIES 2014-2015 Project Lab 3118 Mrs. Campbell E-mail is the most effective way to contact me: campbec@cps-k12.org Voicemail: 513-363-1744 I graduated from the University of Cincinnati with bachelors in Communication Disorders (1997) and Elementary Education (1998) and a master’s degree in Special Education (1999). This will be my eleventh year teaching at Covedale Elementary School. I am so proud to be part of an amazing school with a TRADITION of EXCELLENCE! It is a blessing to be part of the Covedale family. I am also the advisor for: 6th grade Volunteers; Yearbook Club; Science Club; Computer Programming Club; LEGO club; Chess club and Stage Crew. I am excited to teach at Covedale and look forward to working with you and your child. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me. Mission Statement: Maintain the high academic standards present at Covedale Elementary School. It is important to prepare our student(s) for the demanding 7th grade school year along with becoming college and career ready. One of my goals is to incorporate technology in the classroom in meaningful ways. Expectations (Rules): '''1) Be on time 2) Be responsible 3) Be respectful '''Textbooks: '''We have five different Science and four different Social Studies books. Rather than handing them all out to the students now, we have decided to issue them individually during the time they need them. It is a priority to keep you up to date with the progress of your child through PowerSchool. '''Grading Scale: 90%- 100% = A 80- 89% = B 70%- 79%= C 60%- 69%= D 59% or Below= F Assessments: Students will be assessed in two different ways- formative (practice) and summative (performance). Formative assessments (practice) include practice/checkpoint quizzes, worksheets, homework, entrance/exit cards, class discussion, and much more. The purpose of these assessments is for students, teachers, and parents to see how the student is progressing. It allows a student to show their mastery of certain areas, and identifies areas in need of practice in other areas. These assessments also help us plan instruction, provide more practice for students with areas of weakness, and provide more challenge for those students handling the material. Summative assessments (tests, papers, presentations, projects, etc...) take place after multiple opportunities of practice. These tell us if the students mastered the material. These assessments are what the practice assessments lead up to and are aligned with the state of Ohio standards. We are most interested in the end of the year overall grade as a measure to whether a student understands the 6th grade curriculum as a whole. Test Retakes: 'Certain situations may arise when I will allow retakes. Those opportunities will be announced on a test by test basis, but students should not count on them. '''Extra Credit: '''Extra credit will be given periodically as an extension of the learning statements. '''Homework: '''Students will have homework (behavior rather than an accurate means of student achievement). Homework is given as a crucial part of what we are doing the next class and needs to be complete. It is an expectation that it is completed with great effort. If absent, students have the same number of days to make up work as the number of days they have been absent from school. 6th grade Teachers 3130 Ms. N. Owens Grades 4/6 owensno@cps-k12.org Specialists Websites To check assignments and find copies of many of your assignments go to classroom.google.com . Log is your cps username@cincinnatips.org Password is your birthdate. edcite.com Username is your cps username. Password is your birthdate. Social Studies Learning Standards with videos and assessments www.'ohiotestprep.com/'grade'-'6'.html No username or password is needed. Assessment is through Edcite.com ThinkCentral https://www-k6.thinkcentral.com/ePC/start.do Log in is cpsusernameoh Password is your birthdate Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse